


Of All Things Sweet

by clarissa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Daddy Kink, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Stalker Bucky Barnes, Stalking, The Asset is his own person, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Yikes, bucky falls in love with steve's girlfriend, dark bucky barnes, dark!bucky barnes, he doesn't understand emotions, obsessive Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: The Asset knew the man on the bridge.He doesn't know how or why, but he knows him somehow.He can't go back to Hydra. Can't go to the blonde man himself. So he resorts to what he does best: gathering information and observing in the dark. He needs a better understanding of the situation before making any fatal decisions. He needed to know everything. Absolutely everything.Including the blonde man's girlfriend.





	Of All Things Sweet

The Asset wasn't sure what to make of it.

He wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He pursed his lips, moving up closer to the ledge of the building rooftop and hunched his body forward. He was splayed on the ground belly-down with his elbows propped up and keeping his upper body elevated. The dark concealed him well in the shadows, the only source of light left being the soft shine of the moonlight. Part of him, the soldier part, reprimanded the bulky blonde for his lack of awareness. The open blinds leading into the small Brooklyn apartment was a critical weakness. Anyone could look into it and in turn, leave him vulnerable to danger. Poor barricading made this all the more easier. The Asset part of him, however, was given more room for observation.

It's been over two months since he fought the man calling him "Bucky". It's been two months since he pulled the very same man out of the water, and all he did since going rogue was observe him. The blonde was actively looking for this "Bucky". The Asset had to be extra careful not to let himself get caught of  any vital information as to where he was going. He was quick on his feet, never lingering in one place for too long that by the time he and his associates (Natalia and the flying bird man) had found his hideout, the Asset was already long gone.

From what he gathered, this super soldier had known someone so strikingly similar to him. Or at least, strikingly similar in physical attributes. If someone asked him whether or not he was really this Bucky Barnes, he wouldn't know how to respond. He knew that there were missing parts to his memory thanks to Hydra and the chair, but he couldn't really go and say he was Bucky. What would make him Bucky? The blood and bones or the personality? Though, if he was being honest with himself, the chances that he was the same man are more than likely. The Asset shook his head, shoving the thoughts in the back of his mind before returning to his mission. 

The woman in the blonde's arms ran her hands down his chest, tugging and pulling at the buttons on his shirt. To his credit, the blonde man allowed the woman to take charge, pushing off the button up shirt off his shoulders until it fell to the ground. The Asset couldn't help but tilt his head to the side before adjusting his binoculars again.

Why wasn't the soldier pushing her off? Why was he allowing her to paw at him without trying to defend himself? Surely the blonde could hold her back. He had gone on even footing against the Asset, after all. 

He watched as _Steve_ , the name printed on the museum signs had given him, takes the woman's chin in his hand to lock their lips together.

_Oh._

They were romantically involved. They had sexual relations. The Asset shifted in his spot, trying to ignore the aching bulge between his legs grinding into the ground. Steve stuck his tongue inside her mouth, moaning and groaning as she trailed her hand down his abdomen to cup the front of his pants. The Asset twitched just as Steve did, almost like she was touching _him_ and not the blonde.

Her breathy moans made tingles run down The Asset's spine. The softness of her breath makes Steve shut his eyes. Pleasure rakes down his body, heat running through his veins. His chest is tight with excitement, and God knows how much he wants to run his hands through your hair and guide you down to where he wants you most. But he lets you take control, allows you to do as you wished to his pleasure -as well as The Asset's-. The Asset was suddenly very glad he bugged Steve's apartment. Her soft whines and little _more's_  in his ear made it impossible not to react. Fuck. The fact that they were oblivious to being watched added to the excitement. 

You slipped your hand into the waistband of Steve's pants, grasping his thickness in your hand before languidly pumping him in your closed fist. The sharp moan that spilled from Steve's lips onto yours made you smile. The sound was purely erotic. So damn arousing that you had to clench your legs together to quench the neediness of your cunt. The Asset watched, eyes falling to the area between your thighs and felt himself lick his lips.

He wonders what you taste like.

Wonders how soft your skin is, if you bruised easily, if he held you by the hips, would he see his hand prints the next day? He can't help but groan to himself, hand freeing itself from the binocular to palm at his own erection.

Steve's hands moved down to grasp your hips, guiding you harder against him to feel his hard arousal pressing onto your belly. You licked your lips in anticipation. Your mouth goes dry with desire to take him in your mouth, to run your tongue down the his length and taste what he had to offer you.

"So pretty."

Steve murmured. His lips moved down the trail of your jaw, leaving lingering kisses along the sensitive skin. You could only move your head back and shut your eyes when he found the sweet spot near your breasts. Teeth teased at your cleavage, thick fingers found their way to the buttons of your shirt. He unbuttons each one with ease, taking his time just to prolong the tension. But it's enough and you want him now.

"Stevie please."  
  


You beg, lips parting in a silent plea. For a second Steve's hands halt and he looks at you with a wry grin.

"Patience, Doll."

He glides his hand up your stomach, coming around to your breasts. You lean into his touch, gasping into the air when he slides his hands under your bra to touch you directly. His fingers find your nub, swirling your nipple around.

"We have all the time in the world."

* * *

The Asset knows he shouldn't be doing this.

That he's intruding in something intimate and something that should only be between two people.

But he can't help himself.

Not when he's fucking himself into his fist, groaning and moaning while he watches Steve thrust into your soaking cunt. He watches the way your face crumbles, the way your eyes are squeezed shut and the way your toes curl into the bed. Your hans are on his back, nails digging into his skin as you drag them down. A hiss of appreciation rolls from Steve's tongue. He dips his head down the crook of your neck, biting at your skin. His hips thrust up when you beg Steve for _more please, god more_.

You're vocal.

So expressive in what feels good and what you want.

The Asset imagines what it'd be like to be in Steve's place. What it must feel to have your sopping hot cunt around his cock, squeezing him so snug. How your wet heat would be milking him of his cum, how you would scream for him. Would you beg like you did for Steve? Would you want even more? What if his metal hand wrapped around your neck?  Would you like it? Would you submit? What if he rutted into you from the back, taking you like the animal he is? If he fed you his cock would you eagerly take him in? Sloppily sucking on him? 

The Asset shivers as he imagines coming inside you.

If he filled you to the brim with his seed, would you twitch in ecstasy?

He can picture it. Your pulsing cunt dripping with his cum. You'd be such a pretty picture. He'd fill you up over and over until you were swelling with his baby. Then you would be his. Not Steve's. it would be that simple.

Right?

His blood ran hot in his body. The images and scenarios in his head riling him up along with your ceaseless moans.

You begged so pretty.

"God, you're so tight."

  
Steve grinds harder, lifting your hips up as he relentlessly fucked into you. His size stretches you deliciously, forcing each breath out of you as he pummels into you. Each rut has you breathless. It leaves you aching for more. The fire in your belly insatiable for his hard body. Your back arches up, mouth falling open as a pleased leaves your lips. Your walls quiver around him, your orgasm prompting him to reach his completion, but Steve forces himself to hang on. He wants one more. One more from you.

"Come on, princess. Give me another one. I know you can."

Steve groans when he feels your body react even in your post-orgasmic state.  

"That's it. You feel so good, baby. So fucking tight."

The Asset shuts his eyes, fist tugging at his cock faster and harder. He feels himself nearing his end, the desire for release clouding his mind. But he quickly forces his eyes open when he hears your plea. The plea that has his mind going in circles:

"Where do you want it?"

Steve had asked huskily, lust thick in his tone.

"-outh. My mouth."

It took everything inside him not to spill into his hand at that moment. He stares into the binoculars a little harder. He's desperate to catch you expression. He wants to memorize the image of you, mouth full of cum in his mind. He wants it engraved in his memory. So when Steve grunts out, a little surprised by your request but pleasantly surprised nonetheless, he quickly pulls out of you and starts to pump his veiny length in his hand. Your scrambled to your knees, mouth hanging open as you eagerly await for Steve to cum. And fuck, if that didn't get The Asset harder.

He sees how desperate you are to taste it.

How bad you want it on your tongue.

"Such a pretty slut."

The Asset finds himself shocked at the words that spilled from his lips. He never spoke like that. In fact, he never acted like this before. It was unsettling but not entirely unwelcome. These short bursts of misplaced reactions serve to help him. Or at least, he hopes it does. Maybe it would help him regain who who was. Then again, maybe it won't. He'll never really know unless it happens.

As quick as his shock settled in, it disappeared. His eyes were still glued to you. With one final groan, Steve pushes himself into your awaiting mouth and cums. Right at the same time as The Asset- no, Bucky, did.  Strings of his spunk spill into his hand and all overs pants but he doesn't pay mind to it. Not when you were there on your knees, eyes glazed over. Your face content as Steve slowly pulls out with his cock slipping from your lips with a pop. Steve holds himself in his hand, his deflating length wet and thick. He's panting, but he doesn't hesitate to wipe the string of cum across your swollen lips. 

"Did you swallow it all, doll?"

Your response kickstarts the darkness slowly seeping into Bucky. The cheeky smile on your face as you open your mouth to Steve seals your fate.

"Every last drop, Daddy."

Bucky knows it wouldn't be so hard to break into your house. He knows it wouldn't be hard to take you in the middle of the night. It wasn't wrong. He could take you for himself, he knows he can. Steve wouldn't get upset, right? After all, they were friends. The museum exhibit said so. Steve had said so.

So it wouldn't be wrong per se.

After all, friends share, right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a whole story?


End file.
